Mecha Kaito Kumon
was an android replica of the original Kaito Kumon created by Megahex. However, he quickly betrayed Megahex and joined the other Riders in fighting him. Like his human basis, he transforms into . History Movie War Full Throttle When Drive and Gaim join forces, a replica of Kaito as a servant is created by ZZZ Megahex using data of the real Kaito Kumon collected from Kouta Kazuraba's memories. But the replica proved too much like the original as he quickly turns on Megahex on the grounds that everything the being stands for is flawed, helping the Kamen Riders battle Megahex's replica army and then holding the army of ZZZ Megahex drones so Gaim and Drive cam reach Planet Megahex and destroy the being for good. Once Megahex is destroyed, the Kaito replica shuts down like all the other replicas that Megahex created. Arms As with the other Armored and New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Baron's forms are called . His personal Lockseeds are styled in pure English that is sung in a chorus-like manner with a "1 of 2" theme, With the exception of Lemon Energy Arms, all of Baron's European Knight-themed Arms' helmets share the title , while his visors share the title . As an Armored Rider, Baron's Sengoku Driver plays European trumpet music and announces before every transformation. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, he can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Baron's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Baron's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Baron's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. BaronFaceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Banana= Banana Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 208 cm *'Rider Weight': 114 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8.8 t *'Kicking Power': 12.4 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 24 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.1 seconds is Baron's banana-based default form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Banana Arms, Baron dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Banaspear. This form is Baron's most balanced form. In this form, Baron's punching and kicking power is more stronger than Gaim's. However as a tradeoff, Baron's maximum height and running speed is lower than Gaim's, making him able to jump a little higher than Gaim in Pine Arms, but also barely be able to outrun Gaim in Pine Arms. While Banana Arms appears to be purely offensive with little to no defense, Baron can use the Banaspear to create Banana projections that can absorb hits. When Kaito eats the Fruit of Helheim, his abilities are strengthened by the fruit, allowing him as Baron in Banana Arms to almost go head to head against Gaim in Kachidoki Arms. This Arms has two finishing attacks. * : Baron activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and give a very powerful kick in the shape of a banana. * : This finisher has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. **'Squash:' Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. **'Au Lait:' Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. When stabbed into the ground, however, the energy travels along the ground for a bit before rocketing back up in the familiar banana-shaped projecting, skewering whatever is in its path. **'Sparking:' Baron stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. This also provides as a defensive wall against incoming attacks. Appearances: Movie War Full Throttle }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Primary transformation device, reconstructed by Megahex *Lockseeds - Gives access to Baron's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Banaspear - Baron Banana Arms' personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kaito Kumon is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Baron, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of the Secondary Riders of the Neo-Heisei era (except Beast, Mach, Specter, and Brave).Hobby Japan, November 2013 Notes *Unlike Mecha Ryoma Sengoku, who has a large mask, Mecha Kaito appears identical to the original. Appearances * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle References ru:Меха Кайто Кумон Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Non human riders